objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Camp of Ice Cream!
Results They all got it correct but Mint gave me more examples than 3 (about 5 I think) and I like his combination of rainbow so yeah congratulations Mint! And your knowledge of ice cream and your willing to help others (not really lol) has made you the winner of Season 1. And everyone out there who is eliminated! There is another chance with a Season 2! Oh and for Season 2 click on the link right here! Introduction 14-15 ice cream flavors will have to compete for the name of BEST ICE CREAM FLAVOR EVER. I would love to make episodes of these (of course not animated ones)! Now I’ll choose the first 15 to comment on this page! Go to this page for some more information thanks! Also the prize won’t be always the best flavor ever, it will be something else other than that too but revealed at the end. Other of my projects : FOOD-CONTEST SIGN UPS. Final 8 is no more points system (since it is merging). So yeah, see other of my projects, click here. Tokens * Win Token - saves half of your votes. * Skip Challenge Token - skips a challenge and is immune. * Sharing Token - gives another token to another person in your choice. * Immunity Token - gives immunity to the owner. * Rivalry Token - if you have the most votes you get to give it to another person. * Freezer Token - freezes you. * Cheat Token - I will allow to cheat. Votes History Episode 2 Coffee - 2 votes Lemon - 3 votes Episode 3 Pear - 1 vote Grapes - 3 votes Episode 4 Banana, Blueberry - 1 vote Pear - 5 votes (current record) Episode 5 Poo - 1 vote Mint - 2 votes Episode 6 Poo - 2 votes Blueberry - 3 votes Episode 7 Strawberry - 2 votes Banana - 2 votes (random pick, eliminated) Episode 8 S/R - 3 votes Episode 9 Raspberry - 1 vote Episode 10 V/C - 2 votes Episode 11 Chocolate - 1 vote Episode 12 Vanilla and Poo - 1 vote Rules # Never cheat or find information on the Internet. Though you could if you have the Cheat Token! # No swearing or else disqualified # Only vote once not twice that would be cheating # There are tokens too and only use it when necessary not really against the rules but just telling you when it’s time to use it, it’s better to use it then # Try to use only 1 flavor a time it’s much easier. But if you want 2 is okay not really against any rules # If you want any suggestions please comment below # I will ignore all the submissions after the answer is revealed # Ask me first if you could edit my camp. Well… you could if! You are not a troll, vandal, spammer or any sort of bad people. Especially if you’re a contestant, because you will be eliminated and other users will be blocked Points NO MORE POINTS Episode 1 Blueberry - 10 / 10 Mint - 10 / 10 Vanilla - 10 / 10 Poo - 9 / 10 (she answered after her absence, though she did not comment) Banana - 5 / 10 Chocolate - 5 / 10 Raspberry - 5 / 10 Cherry - 4 / 10 Coffee - 01 / 10 (gave 1 sympathy point to avoid confusions with people who did not do the contest) Strawberry - 01 / 10 (gave 1 sympathy point to avoid confusions with people who did not do the contest) Pear - 00 / 10 S/R - 00 / 10 (immune) V/C - 00 / 10 (immune) Grapes - 00 / 10 Lemon - 00 / 10 (eliminated) Episode 2 Strawberry / Raspberry & Vanilla / Chocolate - 9 / 10 (you used your cheat token) Raspberry, Vanilla, Coffee, Mint - 6 / 10 Chocolate - 5 / 10 Banana - 4 / 10 Strawberry, Cherry, Poo - 2 / 10 Blueberry, Grapes and Pear - 0 / 10 Episode 3 “I will accept 2 answers, Italy and New Zealand. Some of you are wrong so depending on the far to the countries I accepted.” '' Coffee, Mint, Cherry, Chocolate - 10 points Raspberry - 9 points Vanilla - 8 points Poo, S/R, V/C - 5 points Banana, Strawberry - 4 points '''Episode 4' Blueberry, S/R, V/C, Chocolate, Cherry - 10/10 Mint, Coffee - 2/10 'Episode 6' Coffee, S-R, V-C, Vanilla, Raspberry, Poo, Cherry, Chocolate - 10/10 'Episode 7' Poo : 10/10 Coffee, S-R, V-C, Cherry, Chocolate : 9/10 Strawberry : 02/10 'Episode 8' Cherry, Chocolate, Coffee, Poo : 10 Vanilla, Raspberry, S-R, V-C : 0/10 (inactive) Teams * These are the teams I will add members and comment below if you do not like a member or someone on your team. Oh and Blueberry I made a team name for you do you like it? NO MORE TEAMS NOW!!! Team The Minty Flavor! | Cherry, Coffee, Mint Eliminated : Raspberry, Chocolate, Vanilla, Poo, Cherry Team Blueberry Munchkins | :( Eliminated : Grapes, Pear, Blueberry (leader), Banana, Strawberry, S/R, V/C Contestants Challenge * First challenge is to find the most popular flavor in the entire world! The first 2 to get the answer right is the winner and get to pick the teams! * What is the most popular toppings on ice cream? * Third challenge is what is the country that produces the most ice cream? * Fourth challenge is that which is the first flavor ever produced/made in the who entire world and answer in the ANSWERS PAGE not in the comments or I will not accept your response * Fifth what is ice cream made of? * Sixth, what had the ice cream Vanilla and Chocolate before Spain invaded them… they also are one of the civilizations formed located in the U.S. but was currently gone. * TIEBREAKER ALERT - Only Strawberry and Banana will do this… what is my favorite flavor? I’ll give you clues and nobody will do it except Strawberry and Banana * Seventh, what is the process when ice cream melts? (All of you need to do this one) * Eighth, since it is the merge… you guys must tell me an answer to : Is there ever a 2 flavored ice cream? * Ninth, will Ice Cream freeze if we keep it in the fridge under 0° Celsius? * Tenth, who had the idea of Ice Cream? * Since, none of you did the challenge I’ll just ask you again who had the idea of Ice Cream or made Ice Cream? * Thirteeth, which cake flavor that is an ice cream and is most popular. * Fourteeth, could you find 3 examples of ice cream other than the contestants here? Episodes 1. Who’s The Favorable Flavor? 2. The Top of the Ice Cream! (Lemon eliminated) 3. A Country in My Map (Grapes eliminated) 4. The Hurst and The First (Pear eliminated) 5. What Am I Filled With? (Mint eliminated) 6. History of Ice Cream! (Blueberry eliminated) 7. Scientific, Heh? (Banana eliminated) 8. Gosh (Strawberry eliminated) 9. I Dunno, But Don’t Stop! (Strawberry/Raspberry eliminated) 10. Jelly Belly (Raspberry eliminated) 11. Last Standing (Vanilla/Chocolate eliminated) 12. Hmm… Dodge Ball (Chocolate eliminated) 13. Oh My Pretzels (Vanilla and Poo eliminated) 14. The Finals - So? Winner? (Cherry eliminated) 15. The Finals - Battle of 2 People But 1 User (Mint Winner, Coffee Runner Up) Confessionals * Bfdi is the best : Wow 3 users did the challenge and all 3 got 6 points. Luminarty confirmed. * Banana : I can easily tell Unicorn lives in the United States of America (which I don’t). Because he/she is active when Bumblebee is asleep * Coffee : Shame in you Alicornicopia170 lives in Cambodia. FRIENDS and ENEMIES S/R and V/C Friends - Pratically no one (Vanilla, one-sidedly) Enemies - Everyone Chocolate Friends - Cherry Enemies - Poo Cherry Friends - Chocolate Enemies - Poo Strawberry Friends - Raspberry, Banana Enemies - anybody who hates her flavor Banana Friends - Strawberry, Raspberry Enemies - Poo Coffee Friends - Chocolate (best friend), Mint, Vanilla, Banana, Strawberry, Grapes, Lemon Enemies - S/R, V/C, Blueberry Poo Friends - Coffee, Raspberry (best friend), Vanilla, Blueberry, Banana, Pear, Grapes Enemies - S/R, V/C, Cherry, Chocolate, Banana Raspberry Friends - Banana, Chocolate, Pear, Vanilla, Poo, Mint, Lemon Enemies - Grapes, S/R, V/C, Blueberry Vanilla Friends - Raspberry, Mint, Banana, V/C, S/R, Grapes, Strawberry, Cherry, Chocolate Enemies - Pear, Lemon Polls * Vote for someone to be eliminated here. Another poll will be released after the challenge is finished The Offical Table Elimination Table * WIN means an ice cream flavor just won the challenge * RU means runner up or 2nd place * DOOM means is up for elimination and is in the bottom * A is absent but not disqualified or against any rules * DNDC means Did Not Do Challenge and is up for elimination. Or if someone did it after the answer was revealed still count as cheating * RISK means got the second most votes and is in the bottom 2 but is declared safe * OUT means you are eliminated * IM means this person grant immunity Category:Fanfiction Camps Category:Camps Category:Camp of Ice Cream! Category:Unicornicopia170’s Camps Category:Unicornicopia170’s Fanfics Category:Fanfiction